


Early mornings

by That_one_kid_00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_kid_00/pseuds/That_one_kid_00
Summary: A small drabble I wrote about Jumin for a friend.Reader has no specific gender in this so they can be male or female.





	Early mornings

Jumin stirred in his sleep a little before his eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to the side to see his partner who lay asleep in bed, their arms wrapped around Elizabeth the 3rd as they held the white ball of fluff to their chest.

A small, barely noticeable smile had made its way onto Jumin's face as he looked at the sleeping person besides himself.

He loved mornings like this.

The days where he got to wake up before his busy schedule began and he had to rush off to work. 

The days where he could let all his worries go and focus on the love of his life.

The days where he didn't have to restrain his emotions for the whole of the day.

Even if this moment only lasted a minute he still loved it with all his being.

He remembered when he had asked them to marry him. How happy he felt when they accepted his proposal and how happy they had been. Their smile still shone brightly in Jumin's mind as if only a day had passed and not years.

Jumin allowed a content hum to pass his lips as he moved to lie on his side facing his love. He reached a hand out and gently ran his fingers through their soft hair.

“Mm… Good morning, Jumin,” he heard their soft, sleep filled voice say and he could've sworn he felt his heart flutter and skip a beat.  
“Good morning, my love,” Jumin replied and placed a kiss onto their forehead, “Would you like to go and have breakfast?”  
They let out a small and frankly adorable yawn and nodded their head. “That sounds good.”   
“Good, I'll have something brought up but for now I think I would like to spend a bit more time beside you.” 

With that being said Jumin moved to lay beside the love of his life and carefully pulled them into a warm embrace, their legs almost instinctively tangling together under the bed covers. 

Jumin placed his forehead against theirs and they spent a moment of peace together.

Away from their busy lives.  
Away from the worries they had.  
Away from the stresses of life.

It was just them, together and happy, without a care in the world.


End file.
